


Tatangkad Din Ako!

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Goin' Bulilit [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kids!Kaisoo, School
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Dahil bulilit si Kyungsoo, siya ay isang baby.





	Tatangkad Din Ako!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! ang kwentong ito ay hango sa kwento ni soopanini sa akin kung saan tawag ng isang estudyante dun sa pinakamatangkad nilang kaklase "Daddy" lol pero syempre, sariling bersyon ko na ito at may mga dinagdag at binago na ako. sana magustuhan niyo! salamat!

Araw ng Lunes at flag ceremony na naman sa eskwela.

Pinapila ng guro ang mga bata at inatasan sila na dapat find your height ang kanilang pila kaya mabilis silang nagkumparahan ng height na naman.

Kakatapos lang makipag-harutan ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaklase, ngunit mapapalayo na naman siya kina Sehun at Jongin dahil siya ang pinakamaliit sa klase. 

"Liit mo Soo Soo," Hagikgik ni Jongin habang pinapakita na hanggang baba lang niya si Kyungsoo.

"Malapit na kita matangkaran, Jongin!" Putol naman ni Sehun na nasa noo na ni Jongin ang taas.

"Ako din tatangkad pa! Tatangkaran ko kayo kasing laki ni Lebwon Jwaymes!" Nguso na may halong simangot naman ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan.

"Baby ka pa kasi!" Sabi ni Sehun. 

"Di na ko baby! Bata na ako!" Ingit ni Kyungsoo.

Bumubungisngis lang si Jongin sa tabi.

"Diiii, baby ka pa. Tamo, ang liit liit mo pa di ka ata kasi umiinom ng gatas." Sagot ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo na kunot na ang buong mukha.

"Nag-dedede pa ako nu! Umiinom ako gatas para healthy sabi ni Mommy ko!"

"Eh ba't di ka tumatangkad?" Tanong pa ni Sehun.

"Kasi di pa ko lumalaki! Kapag lumaki ako tatangkad din ako!"

"O, mga bata, punta na sa pila ha?" Pag-uusap nila'y naudlot dahil kinuha na muli ng guro nila ang kanilang atensyon para ayusin ang pila.

Nasa harap si Kyungsoo ng pila at kagat-kagat ang dulo ng kanyang I.D habang pinapanood at sinasabayan ang namumuno sa Panunumpa sa Watawat ng Pilipinas.

Dahil roon, pinagsabihan siya ng kanyang guro na huwag kagatin ang I.D niya na masunurin naman niyang sinunod.

Nang matapos ang flag ceremony, liningon niya sina Sehun at Jongin na nasa bandang likod dahil sa taglay nilang katangkaran, ngunit abala ang dalawa sa pakikipagdaldalan sa ibang mga kaklase kaya hinayaan na lang niya sila at kinagat ang kuko sa hintuturo.

 

-

 

Matapos gawin ni Kyungsoo ang takdang-aralin sa tulong ng kanyang Mommy, ibinigay sa kanya ng kanyang Papa ang tinimplang gatas sa bote at siya'y humiga na't dumede muna habang nanonood ng Naruto sa Yey Channel.

Nang maubos ang gatas, tumayo siya't pumunta sa Mommy niyang naghuhugas ng pinggan at binigay ang bote.

"Mommy, tatangkad po ba ako?" Tingala niya. Sa kanyang likuran, kumuha ng isang basong tubig ang kanyang Daddy.

"Oo naman. Basta matutulog nang maaga at iinom ng gatas, lalaki ka kasing laki ng Daddy mo."

Isang malaking hugis pusong ngiti ang sumilay sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at siya'y napapalakpak sa tuwa.

"Anak, lika." Tawag ng Papa niya na napaluhod sa harap niya at hinawakan siya sa mga balikat. "Ilan to?" Lahad ng tatlong daliri.

"Three po."

"Three di ba? Etong maliit, ikaw yan. Si Mommy eto naman at etong pinakamatangkad, si Daddy yan. Anak, maliit ka man ngayon, paglipas din ng panahon, magiging tulad mo rin ako. Parang etong daliri ko. Ganito ka lang kaliit ngayon. Sunod, lalaki ka pa at lalaki pa ulit. Gets?"

"Kapag maliit, baby po?"

"Oo naman. Dahil ikaw ay maliit pa lang, baby ka pa. At dahil ako pinakamatangkad, ako yung Daddy."

"Ah, matangkad po, siya Daddy...?" Pag-iintindi ni Kyungsoo sa ama.

"Oo. Kase ang mga Daddy matatangkad." 

"Dy, kung anu-ano pinagturuturo mo sa anak mo." Sabi ng Mommy niya matapos magpatuyo ng kamay sa nakasabit na basahan sa may bukasan ng ref. "Nak, basta lahat ng baby lumalaki. Lika na nga at mag-toothbrush para makatulog na tayo nang maaga."

"Okay po, Mommy para tumangkad!" Sunod ni Kyungsoo sa ina papunta sa banyo para makapaglinis ng ngipin.

 

-

 

Pagdating ng break kinabukasan, lumapit si Kyungsoo kina Jongin habang hawak ang mango Zesto juice niya.

"Uy, uy, Sehun, sabi ni Daddy ko kapag matangkad daw Daddy kaya si Jongin Daddy natin kase siya matangkad. Ako baby kasi maliit. Tapos ikaw, di ko alam." Sipsip niya sunod sa inumin at tiningnan ang mga kaibigan.

"Sige nga tawagin mo si Jongin, Daddy? Yoko nga tawaging Daddy eww nu ako may asawa?" Hamon ni Sehun sa kaklase na sinunod din naman ulit ni Kyungsoo at ikinatawa naman ng lubusan ng batang si Jongin.

"Kaya nga Sehun ka lang eh! Hmp!"

Kaya simula ng mga oras na iyon, Daddy na ang naging tawag ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"Daddy, penge ako stick-o?"

"Daddy, peram pambura?"

"Daddy! Daddy Jongeeeeeen!!"

"Daddy Jongeeeeeen larooo tayoooo!!!"

Samantalang si Sehun, may sarili din siyang tawag kay Jongin, "Titooooo Jongiiiiiiin!!!"

Para sa perspektibo naman ng kanilang guro na naaktuhan si Kyungsoo na tumatawag kay Jongin ng Daddy at kay Sehun naman na ang tawag kay Jongin ay Tito, siya'y napailing na lang sa tawa dahil mga bata nga naman...

 

-

 

Napansin ng Mommy ni Kyungsoo na tumangkad bahagya ang anak.

"Anak, tumangkad ka ah!" Magandang balita nito kay Kyungsoo na sinalihan na rin ng kanyang Daddy.

"Aba, oo nga ano? Tumangkad ka." Gulo niya sa buhok ng anak na panay ang bungisngis sa tuwa.

Inilahad ni Kyungsoo ang tatlong matatabang mga daliri at tinuro ang daliring nasa gitna.

"Daddy! Daddy! Ibig po ba sabihin nun, Mommy na po ako kasi di na ako baby tulad nito?" Turo naman niya sa kanyang hinliliit. "Mommy na ako?" 

"Ikaw talaga! Lalo ka lang nagiging mas cute!" Kiliti ng Daddy niya sa tagiliran niya na sinamahan din ng kanyang Mommy.

"Daddy!! Mommy!! Yaw na po!!" Bungisngis pa niya lalo na ikinagigil lalo ng kanyang mga magulang sa pamamagitan ng paghalik sa kanyang kili-kiling may kiliti.

 

-

 

Wala pa ang kanilang guro at hindi pa umpisa ng klase kaya malaya ang mga bata gawin ang gusto sa mga oras na iyon.

"Di ka naman tumangkad ee!" Sabi ni Sehun na inaway naman agad ni Kyungsoo.

"Tumangkad nga ako! Di na ako baby!" Lapit pa niya kay Sehun para ikumpara ang tangkad sa bata. "Daddy, di ba tumangkad ako?" Nguso niya kay Jongin na napahagikgik lang at lymapit din kay Kyungsoo para ikumpara ang kanilang laki.

"Di ka naman lumaki ee!" Sagot ni Jongin kaya't napamewang si Kyungsoo sa inis.

"Tumangkad nga ako sabi ee! Di na ako baby, mommy na ako!"

"AHAHAHAHA Mommy Soo!" Hagalpak na tawa ni Sehun. "Di ka naman girl bakit ka mommy!?"

"Kasi nga," May diin sa bawat bitaw ng salita ng batang si Kyungsoo. "Lumaki na ako!"

"Mommy Soo!" Tawag bigla ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang tatawa-tawa na nakatakip ang bibig.

Imbis na mainis dahil paasar na sinabi naman talaga iyon ni Jongin, bumungisngis si Kyungsoo takip rin ang bibig na para bang kinikilig dahil tinawag siya ni Jongin ng Mommy.

"Yieee mag-asawa na sila! Tito Jongin tsaka Mommy Soo!" Paasar na sabi ni Sehun na may halong tawa.

"Blehh! Inggit ka lang kasi wala ka asawa!" Belat ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun habang nasa tabi ni Jongin na walang ibang ginawa kundi ang tawanan lang ang mga kaibigan.

Di nagtagal, dumating rin ang kanilang guro para sila'y papilahin na sa flag ceremony.

Gaya ng nakagawian, find your height muli.

"Bye bye Mommy Soo!" Kaway ni Jongin bago pumunta sa likod kasama si Sehun.

Kinawayan din naman siya ni Kyungsoo, "Bye bye Daddy! Mamaya ulit tayo usap ha!"

Pumunta si Kyungsoo sa likuran ni Minseok.

"Soo Soo, di ka dyan! Dyan ako!" Reklamo ni Minseok sa kanya.

"Uy, uy tumangkad na ako." Reklamo ni Kyungsoo kay Minseok na nasa likuran niya sa pila dahil tinulak sya ng kaklase papunta sa harap, ngunit di malakas na mapapanakit. "Di na ako sa harap sa likod na ako, Minseok." Nguso pa ni Kyungsoo habang kinukumpara ni Minseok ang tangkad nilang dalawa.

"Diii mas matangkad ako. Dito ka sa harap, Soo Soo." Kapit ni Minseok sa mga balikat ni Kyungsoo na wala nang nagawa at sumimangot na lang buong seremonya dahil  _ tumangkad na siya pero bakit siya pa rin ang nasa harapan? _

**Author's Note:**

> may susulat din pala akong bunny!kyungsoo inspired by ezra miller! abangan!


End file.
